Spirits of Christmas
|friends=Unknown |affiliates=Lachie (Character) |enemies=Unknown }} The Spirits of Christmas are characters that appear to Lachie (Character) while he is unconcious in Anjin's digital realm prison on Christmas day. __FORCETOC__ Spirit of Christmas Past The Spirit of Christmas past appears as a red Club Penguin penguin wearing a Santa hat, this symbolises Lachie's childhood Club Penguin avatar. He also has a younger sounding voice to symbolise his connection to the past. Upon appearing he also remarks: "Yeah, I was told you might not remember this form." He then unveils to Lachie, his old self, Lachieninja, through showing Lachie his old videos. He talks about the fact that he had friends, several names of the friends that had somehow disappeared from his channel being mentioned in the flashbacks; Sam, Daniel, Joshay and Em, and disappears, duty fulfilled. Spirit of Christmas Present This Spirit is more cocky and rude, having a deeper voice, as he has taken on the form of Anjin. He does however have good intentions. He pressures Lachie into breaking free by making hurtful comments to motivate him rather than using traditional positive means. Lachie questions why he took on the form of Anjin, however the Spirit never answers this question, instead showing Lachie the outside world. It can be assumed however that he took this form as Anjin is the problem of the present, yet this is soon seemingly dealt with as Anjin is assassinated at Lachie's computer after watching his finished video, in which he posed as Lachie. This vision was shown to Lachie by the Spirit of Christmas Present after Lachie had been shown what Anjin had been doing. Anjin, whilst Lachie has been unconscious, absorbed some kind of power from Lachie we know little about. He rants about how Lachie continues to fail to remember 'the game', a callback to the various other instances Anjin has forced Lachie to remember some kind of a game. It isn't confirmed whether he has been trying to fish the same game from Lachie's memory each time, or what the desired game is, only that in this instance Anjin grew increasingly frustrated at another failed attempt. By his remark that Lachie remembered Club Penguin: Game Day "for Christmas", we can additionally conclude that these attempts usually target a significant time in Lachie's life as the games that show up relate to the time of year in which Anjin tries to jog Lachie's memory. Spirit of Christmas Future This spirit has no physical incarnation that appears to Lachie, and is instead a disembodied voice. Common misconception is that the Dark Ninja is the Spirit due to it wearing a Santa hat like every other Spirit, however, this character is simply a vision. The Spirit of Christmas Future is quite mysterious and straight forward in their message. They use just the right language to convince Lachie to break free of the future that he is shown with Dark Ninja. This vision is actually the future at some point, whether it would happen in the near or distant future is unknown. This is the future that would arrive if Lachie had just given up on Christmas, he would follow by giving up on escaping all together and finally his channel. The world would fall into chaos, and the Dark Ninja in a void of darkness would be the only thing to remain. What this thing actually is is completely is unknown, yet he seemingly regrets everything that led up to this point signified by his Santa hat and the lonely sigh we are shown. Trivia *The Spirit of Christmas Past was voice acted by Lachie's little brother, but despite this, it is still supposed to be played by Lachie in an in-universe sense.